1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a target presenting apparatus that presents an examination target for a visual function test.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known target presenting apparatus that presents an examinee with an optometry target presents, for example, a target light flux formed by illuminating a chart plate, as the optometry target, through a presentation window via a concave mirror and a beam splitter (see JP-A-2010-082253). In such an apparatus, for example, the target light flux that has passed through the chart plate passes through the beam splitter and is reflected by the concave mirror, and then is reflected by the beam splitter and guided to an examinee's eye.